This application relates to water nozzles and, more particularly, to water nozzles that produce a conical water pattern used in vapor mitigation. The invention is particularly applicable to a water nozzle that is convertible between a firefighting configuration and a vapor mitigation configuration, and will be described with specific reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader aspects and can be used in other types of nozzles.
Water nozzles that produce a conical pattern commonly are used to mitigate the escape of hazardous and environmentally damaging gases or vapors by enveloping the gas or vapor within the cone of water. The water then carries the gas or vapor to a trench or other holding area for later treatment. The spread of the conical water pattern is limited in current water nozzle designs, and this means that a larger number of water nozzles must be used to cover a given area. It would be desirable to have a water nozzle that is capable of producing a larger conical water pattern than current nozzle designs.